Veritas
| image = | reality = | aliases = Sayge | type = | alignment = | status = | race = Cosmic being | gender = Male As with many cosmic beings, Veritas is in effect genderless, but is often perceived to be male. | nationality = | occupation = Embodiment of truth | affiliation = | dob = | pob = | dod = | pod = | boo = Himalayas | height = | weight = | eyes = | hair = | relatives = | first = ''Strange Tales'', Volume 1 #154 | final = | creators = Stan Lee; Marie Severin | actor = }} Veritas is a cosmic being who has been seen in the company of Doctor Strange as well as the powerful immortal known as the Sphinx. The character was created by Stan Lee and artist Marie Severin and first appeared in ''Strange Tales'', Volume 1 #154. Biography Veritas is a cosmic entity and the living embodiment of truth. Sorcerer Supreme Doctor Strange once encountered Veritas after battling the Mindless Ones while in search of the missing Clea. Veritas guided him towards the lair of his foe Umar. When Umar stared upon the face of Veritas, she saw the truth of her own horrific misdeeds reflecting back and it terrified her greatly. (ST: 154) A being who may have been Veritas was found residing in the Himalayas on Earth. The immortal Anath-Na Mut, also known as the Sphinx, came upon him and referred to him as Sayge. The Sphinx sought a way of removing the Ka stone which preserved his life in perpetuity, but Veritas refused to help him and tormented him for reasons unknown with predictions of the Sphinx's supposedly unalterable destiny of eternal life. Veritas took a peculiar interest in the Sphinx and followed him along his various journeys, always keeping an ever-watchful eye upon him. Abilities Powers * Immortality: As the incarnation of a universal concept, Veritas is an immortal being and cannot age or die. Skills Weaknesses Equipment * Veritas possesses a wooden staff that he occasionally carries about with him. Weaponry Notes & Trivia * The word veritas is Latin for "truth". * It is possible that Veritas is the same being who calls itself Sayge, who was featured in Fantastic Four, Volume 1 #212-213, four issues of Nova, Volume 1 and six issues of New Warriors, Volume 1. * As with many cosmic beings, Veritas is in effect genderless, but is often perceived to be male. Appearances * ''Strange Tales'', Volume 1 #154 * ''Essential Doctor Strange'', Volume 1 * ''Marvel Masterworks: Doctor Strange'', Volume 2 * Fantastic Four, Volume 1 #212 * Fantastic Four, Volume 1 #213 * Fantastic Four: In Search of Galactus * Nova, Volume 1 #6 * Nova, Volume 1 #7 * Nova, Volume 1 #10 * Nova, Volume 1 #11 * Essential Nova, Volume 1 * New Warriors, Volume 1 #47 * New Warriors, Volume 1 #48 * New Warriors, Volume 1 #50 See also External links * Veritas at MDP References ---- Category:1967 character introductions Category:Cosmic beings Category:Male characters